1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerobic and anaerobic exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention concerns conditioning apparatus for shock-free exercising the full body, that is the upper and lower body simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Walking and jogging have been traditional forms of aerobic exercise and weight lifting a traditional form of anaerobic exercise. The traditional form of weight lifting which requires barbells or complex machines with chains and weights, are not usually used for aerobic conditioning. In recent years, aerobic conditioning has become increasingly popular as evidenced by membership clubs providing supervised aerobic classes.
As jogging has become more popular the medical profession has noticed an increase of impact related injuries to the back, legs, feet and joints. To a lesser extent, regular walking has also contributed to these types of injuries. Those active in sports medicine generally agree that long-term jogging and walking, particularly on hard surfaces without proper equipment can result in serious debilitating injuries.
In addition to jogging and walking which require relatively little expense for equipment, bicycling, tennis, handball, squash and similar sports are also a popular form of exercise particularly for the legs and lower body. Unfortunately, all of these sports can cause serious bodily injury if one is not careful. Furthermore, many of these sports require expensive special facilities and if practiced in indoor facilities to avoid the uncertainties of the weather, become even more expensive.
In an attempt to overcome the drawbacks of jogging, several manufacturers have produced elaborate types of treadmill-type apparatus. Such apparatuses basically exercise only the lower body and are typically quite expensive and often cumbersome and noisy to use. Maintenance costs for such equipment can be high and considerable space is often required for the equipment. Further, treadmill apparatus can be dangerous to use and falls can occur with treadmills.
An example of treadmill-like device with moving steps on a ramp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302, which also discloses an alternate device with pivotally mounted foot support members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302 is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the exercising machines disclosed do not exercise the entire body and therefore cannot be considered as full body exercising devices.
Swimming is, of course, a well known and a popular form of full-body, shock-free exercise and is generally considered safer and far more beneficial than the above mentioned sports. Unfortunately, costly, special facilities are required and, in many parts of the country, private swimming pools are impractical due to weather considerations.
Therefore, what is needed is an exercising machine which, like swimming will exercise the entire or full body while at the same time not have the disadvantages of the above sports including the high cost, which is not weather dependent, and which does not induce shock or undue stress to the body. So that such a full body exercising machine can be enjoyed by many, it should be relatively inexpensive. So that it can be used by the apartment dweller, it should be a quiet and clean machine when used and not require weights or chains or components which require substantial amounts of grease for lubrication. Furthermore, it would be highly desirable if the full body exercising machine could be used both for aerobic or cardiovascular exercise as well as anaerobic or muscle building exercise to the extent desired by the user.
The apparatus of the present invention offers all of above mentioned advantages, requires a relatively small space so that it can be used and stored in the user's living room, and it is both relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain. In fact, the exercising machine of this invention is virtually maintenance free.